


don't stop

by Annie_Thyme (the_fluffy_unicorn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, a very WEIRD one, just VERY intense, no romance not really anything, thyme poetry, we've got a weird one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/Annie_Thyme
Summary: yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like





	

  
  
  
you think  
  
just a bit just a pause just a breath  
  
you think  
  
it could wait could it not just a little a bit close your eyes feel your skin growing prickly and cold just a breath just a beat of your heart free of this it’s so small it’s too much it is never enough just a comma a dash never full stop a blink not exactly a dream doesn’t count didn’t sleep heavy droop halfway through only pause only freeze close your eyes no you don’t open wide perfect smile nod forget turn around don’t look down up up up just a bit just a little like this close your palm count your trees drop your stars hug your knees just don’t move just don’t stop you know what it’s all for just a breath just a pause just a bit  
  
there is more

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like](http://annie-thyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
